1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module for a gas turbine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Owing to the high inlet temperature into the turbine of engines and owing to the limited pressure ratio in a high-pressure compressor, the outlet temperature of the high-pressure turbine becomes increasingly higher. During this process, the service temperature of uncooled metallic components of gas ducts is exceeded. Owing to the high requirement for cooling air, cooling these components has negative effects on the overall efficiency of the engine. Moreover, cooled structures increase the leakage losses through the cooling system.
In known aircraft gas turbines, cooled and uncooled metallic structures are currently being used for guiding hot gas. These components, which are composed of metal alloys resistant to high temperatures, are cast either as integral rings or segments. The components are designed in accordance with the temperature level, the radial temperature distribution, the absolute size of the components and/or the component loading.
It is disadvantageous here that the components have a high weight and that the use of uncooled components is permitted only for certain temperatures. If higher component temperatures are necessary, these components must be cooled in a complex way, which may increase weight and have a negative effect on fuel consumption.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to have available a module which comprises a component for guiding hot gas that withstands high temperatures without additional cooling.